Honoured Three
by livyryaanderson1995
Summary: Can Wyatt suppress his demonic astral self? Will Chris choose Bianca or his family? Is a relationship with a vampire possible for Melinda? Are the Honoured Three powerful enough to fight this new evil? And if so, at what costs? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Fact Files

Honoured Three.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Fact File.

The fact files on Piper and Leo's children who make up the Honoured Three. Three times as powerful as the Charmed Ones, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda face the demons, darklighters and warlocks who are out to get their powers. I've added more powers to Wyatt because he's the Twice-Blessed Child so it seems like he should have a large amount of power. So here is their fact files.

Portrayed By: Wes Ramsey.

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell or Wyatt Matthew Wyatt.

Aliases: King Wyatt, Lord Wyatt and Twice-Blessed Child.

Nicknames: Wy (everyone), Pumpkin (Piper), and King Arthur (Melinda).

DOB: 22nd February 2003.

Species: Whitelighter-Witch Hybrid.

Powers-

Basic Wiccan Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Conjuring, Summoning, Vanquishing, Cursing, and Enchanting.

Active Offensive Powers: Pyrokinesis, Fire Balls, Cryokinesis, Geokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Energy Waves, Energy Blasts, Energy Balls, Light Darts, Molecular Combustion, Combustive Orbs, Molecular Dispersion, Psychokinesis, Telekinesis, and Optical Thermodynamics.

Active Defensive Powers: Force Field, Holograms, Illusion Casting, Floating, Levitation, Enhanced Senses, Seduction, Luring, Intangibility, Cloaking, Invisibility, Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Immobilization, Invincibility, Super Speed, Deflection, and Shielding.

Passive Supporting Powers: Voice Manipulation, Thought Projection, Projection, Astral Projection, Premonition, Astral Premonition, Minor Precognition, Divination, Intuition, Telepathy, Empathy, Transmogrification, Agility, Cloning, and X-Ray Vision.

Passive Teleportation Powers: Apportation.

Whitelighter Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Healing, Hovering, Sensing, Telekinesis, Empathy, Glamouring, Reconstitution, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cloaking, Omnilingualism, and Conjuring.

Portrayed By: Drew Fuller.

Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell or Christopher Perry Wyatt.

Aliases: Elder.

Nicknames: Chris (everyone), Peanut (Piper), Chrissy (Wyatt), and Robin Hood (Melinda).

DOB: 16th November 2004.

Species: Elder-Witch Hybrid.

Powers-

Basic Wiccan Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Conjuring, Summoning, Vanquishing, Cursing, and Enchanting.

Active Offensive Powers: None.

Active Defensive Powers: None.

Passive Supporting Powers: None.

Passive Teleportation Powers: None.

Elder Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, Power Granting, Shielding, Invisibility, Regeneration, Premonition, Empathy, Power Stripping, Conjuring, Dream Manipulation, Energy Waves, Crystallomancy, Reconstitution, Telepathy, Photokinesis, Immunity, Adjusting, and Thermokinesis.

Portrayed By: Ellen Page.

Name: Prudence Melinda Halliwell or Prudence Melinda Wyatt.

Aliases: Melinda, and The Cheerleader.

Nicknames: Mel (everyone), Mels (everyone), Cupcake (Piper), Smiley (Piper), Mellie-Bear (Leo), Pitstop (Wyatt), Robot (Wyatt), Nancy Drew (Wyatt), Dorothy (Wyatt), Defensive Player Of The Year (Chris), Molecular Girl (Chris), Little Miss Fairy Seer (Bianca), Barbie (Bianca), and Tinkerbell (Bianca).

DOB: 31st August 2007.

Species: Witch.

Powers-

Basic Wiccan Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Summoning, Conjuring, Vanquishing, Cursing, and Enchanting.

Active Offensive Powers: Molecular Combustion, Molecular Dispersion, and Molecular Acceleration.

Active Defensive Powers: Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Immobilization, and Molecular Inhibition.

Passive Supporting Powers: Innocent Eyes.

Passive Teleportation Powers: None.


	2. Forewords

Honoured Three

Forewords

Piper, Phoebe and Paige have now retired as the Charmed Ones, and have passed it down to the next generation-Piper and Leo's children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.

Wyatt, is the most powerful witch as the Twice-Blessed child and a caring whitelighter to all his charges. The big brother to Chris and Melinda, Wyatt must now defeat his demonic astral self before it's too late.

Chris, the neutral middle child has fallen in love...with an evil witch. Bianca the beautiful Phoenix witch. His duties as an Elder clash with his love for her. Chris needs to make a choice and fast...but will he make the right one?

Melinda, the youngest child and only full Warren witch left. Now she has fallen in love with a vampire and wants to be with forever. To do so, Melinda needs to be changed into a vampire, but she will lose all her witches powers and it will be the end of the Power Of Honour.

I have made some slight changes to the actual Charmed story line. I have given Wyatt more powers-as seeing as he is suppose to be the most powerful it made more sense for Wyatt to have many different powers with no connection as with other witches. Also, in the Charmed comics Melinda was part whitelighter like her brothers which also made no sense as Leo is now human I have turned her into a full witch.

For Melinda's vampire brother I have combined Edward Cullen from Twilight and Stefan Salvatore from Vampire Dairies into one. His name is Stefan Anthony Salvatore Cullen and he is portrayed by Robert Pattinson because I think he is very hot. I've also thrown in some True Blood ideas. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

I don't own any characters used in Honoured Three, however the story line is mine. A part from the scenes I've stolen of Final Destination.

I should warn you, some chapters may be song fictions.

I hope you enjoy reading, and please review. For more information just visit my website at . Thank you.


	3. Introduction

Honoured Three

Introduction

Here is the start to what I think will be a great story. I've done this part as a song fiction. Starring, Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell, Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell, Willa Holland as Melinda Halliwell, - as Bianca, Robert Pattinson as Stefan Cullen with Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell and Brain - as Leo Wyatt. I hope you enjoy reading and please review.

_The Power of Honour will set us free_

_The Power of Honour will set us free_

_The Power of Honour will set us free_

_The Honoured Ones, powerful witches born to the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. They will have great power, to be stronger then the Charmed Ones and Ultimate Power. Together they are strong and can be drawn to great goodness or great evil. _

A spinning pentagram is seen, with the words Honoured Three in white.

_Crash _

Melinda is seen waking up in bed next to Stefan.

_That was you and me  
Started out so endlessly  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound  
Crash  
_

Wyatt throws a fire ball at a demon and the demon incinerates.

_Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
_

Wyatt uses the Touch Of Death on an innocent and she screams as she dies.

_Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free  
_

Wyatt punches his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hand starts to bleed from the broken glass.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are sitting in a coffee shop, laughing. Bianca walks in and sits next to Chris.

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
_

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are in the attic, casting a spell on a demon.

_Am I alive or just dead  
I've been somewhere in the dark_  
_Living in a crash world  
_

Piper and Leo walk though the Warren Manor door.

_Hush  
Don't say one more word  
_

Chris is speaking with the other Elders. He orbs out and joins Bianca who is sitting on his bed. They kiss passionately and then Chris is orbed back up to the Elders.

_At this point the truth seems observed  
Cut to the word  
If gone forever  
_

Stefan stops a sliding truck from crushing Melinda.

_Crash  
_

Wyatt is talking with Leo.

_Underneath the fears_

__Chris is in the shower with Bianca, and is then orbed up to the Elders.

_Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free  
_  
Bianca and Melinda are shopping when three warlocks appear. Bianca throws an energy ball at one. Melinda blows up the other two.

_Go on  
Get out of my head_

Wyatt is in the underworld and vanquishes four demons at once.

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

Wyatt uses his telekinesis to send an innocent in front of a train.

_Am I alive or just dead  
I've been somewhere in the dark  
Living in a crash world _

_Crash world, yeah yeah_

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are walking into a club.

_Slow motion  
Devastation_

Wyatt loses control and punches the wall, causing a tile to crack.

_Should seen it_  
_But I couldn't do nothing_

Chris is holding a picture of Bianca then orbs up to the other Elders.

_Emotion  
Desperation_

Melinda and Stefan are dancing at Prom.

_Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free_

Wyatt and Chris are talking to Stefan at the bottom of the stairs.

_Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

Melinda is arguing with Wyatt and Chris.

_Am I alive or just dead  
I've been somewhere in the dark  
Living in a crash world_

Melinda freezes a fire ball. Wyatt then uses telekinesis to send the demon downstairs. Chris uses his telekinesis to throw the frozen fire ball at him. The demon incinerates.

_Am I alive or just dead_

Wyatt jumps out of a window.

_I've been somewhere in the dark_

Chris punches an Elder in the face and then orbs to Bianca.

_Living in a crash world_

Melinda is sitting at a biology desk next to Stefan.

_Crash world, yeah, yeah_

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are standing outside the Warren Manor.


	4. Preface

Honoured Three

Preface

Just a 'premonition' of what is to come with the future of this story. I really hope you enjoy and please review. Oh and P.S. it's told in different points of view, swapping from Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. I know it's jumpy, but the actual chapters won't be. I promise.

[Wyatt's POV]

"Come on Wyatt you can fight this!" Chris yelled.

"You know you can do it Wy! Your stronger." Melinda said.

"I can't!" I yelled and punched a nearby wall. My head felt like it was going to explode.

Then my hair grow shoulder length and my demonic astral form took over.

"Come on Wy. We know you're in there. Fight it!"Melinda yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled and throw a fire ball at her. Melinda froze it before it hit her and then moved out of the way as it unfroze and hit the wall.

"It's still you Wyatt. You don't want to hurt us." Chris said.

"Yes Christopher, I do." I said and used my telekinesis to send Chris across the room.

"Chris!" Melinda yelled. Melinda started to run over to him, but I throw a fire ball at her causing her to fall to the ground. I turned to Chris again and used my telekinesis to lift him to the air and strangle him.

[Chris's POV]

"Hey." Bianca said as I orbed into my room.

"Bianca." I said and I walked over to my bed. I sat down next to her and bent my head to hers. We kissed passionately as she started to undo my shirt buttons. She ran her hands over my chest as I pulled her closer to me. Bianca smiled and slipped her tongue into mine. Our tongues battled it out as I lifted her top up, our kiss only breaking to allow me to pull in over her head.

"I love you Chris." Bianca whispered into my ear and she pushed me down on the bed. I looked up at her and run my hands over her black laced bra. I unhooked it when the other Elders orbed me away.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I did up my shirt buttons.

"Chris..." Sandra started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You missed a staff meeting, again. It makes us wonder if your...other obligations are getting in the way of your whitelighter duties." Sandra said.

"I missed a staff meeting because a darklighter showed up at the manor. I couldn't just leave him there." I said.

"Chris you must now make a choice. Your father couldn't do it, and either can you. It's your Elder or Bianca." Odin said.

"How can I choose? And it's not like I can stop being an Elder, because if I fall from grace the fall will kill me. And that's the only way a whitelighter or an Elder can clip their wings voluntarily." I said.

"Then that is a sign that you are destined to be an Elder. You spend too much time on Earth as it is." Odin said.

"Yeah to be with my family, to be with Bianca." I said getting really angry by now. I never did like Odin, he was always the jerk.

"Which is why Chris, that we feel that your obligations to Bianca and your family are getting in the way..." Sandra started.

I cut her off. "No, but your fine with me being with my family when I'm working as an Honoured Three. Off killing demons that you want stopped. It's not a problem then!" I yelled.

[Melinda's POV]

I looked at the 'hunter' as he stepped closer to be. I could feel his breath on me. He held the video camera in face.

"Any last words for Stefan?" he asked.

"Just one. Freeze." I said and waved my hands at him. He froze and I started to run.

Suddenly he unfroze and used his vampire speed to catch up with me.

Then I screamed. He throw me into a mirror. I could feel the blood spilling out of me. I pressed my lips together to stop myself calling out for Wyatt or Chris. At least it would be quick now. A vampire wouldn't be able to resist the blood now it was spilling. He walked over to be.

"It's a shame he didn't change you instead of leaving you as this fragile little human." He said.

"Actually, I'm a witch." I said and raise my hands to blow him up. But nothing happened.

"Great. I can't blow vampires up." I said.


End file.
